Huntress
by Night Sins
Summary: In the underground world where mercenaries kill for money, emotions are left for dead and money is key to power. What happens when the matters of the heart come to play with your next hit?
1. Prologue: The assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry because if did I wouldve been off in Japan spending all my money on anime movies and games. Damn my addiction! This will be the end of me...

A/N: I would like to thank my beta reader for supporting me. Also this is AU. NO DEMONS! But there are still quite alot of action. R&R...

Now let's begin:

Prologue: "Assignment"

The shower running was all that can be heard in the dark house. Black marble tiles adorned the whole entire bathroom. Inside, the female luxiourously stood under the

steaming hot water cleansing herself with the aromatic smells of shampoo and body wash. Lazily, a black panther watches its mistress taking her shower and stretches its

long paws. She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower once she had cleaned herself and wrapped a towel around her voluptous body. Getting up, the

panther followed her to the living room where its mistress plopped herself down on a black leather sofa staring at the laptop that was on the glass desk. The screen

blinked a few times and an incoming message appeared on the screen. Her bi-colored eyes narrowed reading the message: "Nice to see you again Lady." A picture soon

covered the screen. A male who looked to be in his early 20's with peircing blue eyes and a sculpted face that bore resemblance to a greek ceasar appeared. They never sent any names or relative information about the victim. Just a picture and a schedule that the victim had, taken from spies and scouts following the victim.However, she didnt need all that information.She recognized him. A multi millionare known throughout the country. Not only was he beautiful and rich but ruthless and cold. Well, at least that was what the rumors said. She watched as floor structures and blueprints of the building that the man worked in, blink onto her screen. She skipped all the information to look at one important factor; the money. Her eyes narrowed to cat like slits when she saw the amount of zeros blinking across the screen. She sent an email back to the source to accept the job. Her mind started working methodically memorizing all the blueprints as she reviewed them over again. She became slightly troubled at this new 'assignment'. Why was the price for this single man so high? Most likely it was the one of the elite business tycoons trying to take over the victims company. Nonetheless, to kill a pretty rich boy couldnt be so hard, but then again she wasnt a regular bounty hunter. Her special aid was only needed when the victim was too hard to kill, the victims having hired their own bodygurads and assasins. However, she was always able to take them out, and the prices for each body she killed was so high that she rarely took more than 3 assignments a year. Lady shook her head and cleared all of her suspicious thoughts out of her mind. Her job was to kill. With a price such as that, she might never have to her soil her hands again with blood...

A/N: That'll do for now until next time... I wonder who the guy is?... R&R


	2. Chapter 1:infiltrating target base

Disclaimer: Nope, i dont own it so stop harassing me!

A/N: I wanna thank my three reviewers very much since it helped to know that someone was actually reading.

However, i saw 31 clicks on my prologue and only got 3 reviews! I need more reviews to know what u think of my story so R&R.

Next chapter will be the beginning of the action and where the story will get more interesting.. But if i dont get any reviews I will not update!

Flamers are welcome b/c i see those as constructive criticism!

Now lets Begin...

Chapter One: Infiltrating Target Base...

9:30 P.M.

In the darkened bedroom a silhouette figure moves arond in the dark equpping herself with the necessary items she needed for her "mission."

Lady wore black tights and a black turtleneck completed with black shoes. She covered her face with a mask that left her bi-colored the only

thing visible. Strapped around her waist was a black back pack containing gadgets made for penetrating a security defense system. Her mind

started to replay her strategy of her infiltration and how everything looked like in the interior of the building. Conveniently for her, her target needed

a new secretary so she had taken this oppurtunity to see how the actual building was like instead of depending on the blueprints.

Flashback: Earlier at the Sparda Building (3:00 in the afternoon)

Lady walked through the double glass doors to the receptionist who was sitting at the desk. The woman seemed to be in her mid thirties and had brown

hair with matching brown eyes. Looking at the tag that adorned the womans blue blouse she saw a tag . Written on it with bold letters were "Sarah."

Lady decided to speak seeing as how 'Sarah' was busy typing away furiously at the computer.

"Excuse me, Im here for an interview for the new job secretary position."

Sarah looked up to see a woman with short onyx hair flipped out. Her crisp white collared button up shirt stood out against her fair complexion and

contrasted greatly with her dark hair. Her black knee length skirt showed off her tall sleek legs and looking into her brown eyes, although no evil malice can be

seen, a feral gleam seemed to be hiding underneath the exterior. She shook her head and took out the log sheet asking the woman for her name.

" Athena Shardea," Lady replied. (A/N: Thats her fake name if anyone was wondering. I mean she is an assasin, who would give their real name being in that

profession and all.)

" Okay, go to the 38th floor and someone will tell you which room you are in."

"Thank-you." Lady nodded her head to the woman before leaving to the elevators. She made mental notes of all the camcorders on each corner of the

lobby and the ones inside the elevator as well. She pressed the 38th button and noticed there were only 80 buttons. The blueprints had a drawing of another

floor making it 81. Each floor had a receptionist and the office on the 81st floor was no different. The only way to get to that floor was through the stairs

that was connected on the 80th floor leading to the office where her target was.

The elevator doors opened revealing another woman at the receptionist desk. Apparently the one in the lobby told the receptionist on this floor

about her presence, since the woman told her as soon as she stepped out the elevator to go to room 38D and pointed in some general direction behind her.

Lady walked past the desk and took more mental notes of the floors layout and where the ventallation shutters were. She reached the assigned door and from

there her pointless interview began.

-End Flashback-

10:00 P.M.

After gathering all her equipment, Lady left her apartment complex which was secluded far away from society hidden deep in the mountains.

She walked towards her garage door and opened it to reveal a beautiful black Acura RSX. Lady walked towards the car door and sitting down in the

leather seat and started her car. Lights of different colors glared at her and she sighed feeling the comfortable cushioning of her seat. All the special

gadgets she had eqipped her car with was worth all the money in the world. Before she drove onto the driveway, she pressed down the window button to

let out a shrill whistle. A minute later bushes was rattling and glowing yellow eys peered at her. Her black panther went to the side of the door where she

was sitting and Lady stroked its nose telling it to stay in the garage. The drive down the mountain road towards the Sparda building would only take

30 minutes with all the 'shortcuts' only she knew about. That and her car had an engine like racing cars with a HP of 400.

10:25 P.M.

"hmmm, five minutes early," Lady whispered to herself. She had parked her car four blacks away and bagan her walk stealthly to the buildings parking

lot. She snuck towards the booth where a security officer was sitting at and effectively knocked him out with her back hand. From there she pulled out

her portable lap top and connected the wires to her computer hacking into the system and freezing all cameras and locking all the doors and gates. No one

was going to be leaving nor coming into this building any time soon. After displacing all the wires away from her laptop, she picked the guard back up who

was laying in a heap at her feet back onto the chair into a more comfortable position.

Lady then proceeded towards the vent system in the parking lot and climbed her way into the narrow route. Her memorization of the blueprints

bagan working overdrive as she navigated her way through the vent system and into the shaft of the elevator where she found the ladder that construction

workers would use if ever the elevator froze. She saw the actual elevator some floors above frozen by her handiwork and bagan her climb upward towards

the 80th floor. Most of the employees had left to go home by now but the more important employees such as the executives and CEO's stayed until the

building officially closed which was at midnight, including her target.

10:43

If Lady wasnt the type of person who kept in shape she wouldve been gasping for air by now. However, considering her profession the trip up

the ladder was like a breeze in the park for her. Now at the 80th floor she used her memory again to see which rectangular shape hole was the one that led to

the office on the 81st floor. Unfortunately the hole was on the other side of the elevator shaft. Lady turned halfway from the ladder and let go leaving only

one hand and one foot to hold herself and with the grace and agility of a feline, she leapt across towards the cable wires of the elevator. She then swung herself

Towards the shutters of the hole and went inside after opening it. She crawled her way to the office until she saw another hole with shutters and peered down

see the office she was seeking for. She peered down and saw her target standing near the windows his back facing her. She quietly opened the shutters

and jumped down landing in the middle of the office. Her target didnt even turn around or acknowledge she was there. Instead he choose to stare at her

reflection created by the glass windows until he finally said: " So, they sent another one."

End chapter One. Hope you guys like. Please R&R or i will not update!


	3. chapter 2: Enigma

Disclaimer: Nope, dont own it..

A/N: I give up.. I see i got more than 100 hits but only 4 reviews.. o wellz.. as long as u guys are reading it i guess its okay if i dont get any reviews...

Anyways, back to the story.. the action has begun like i said it would last time... Now let's begin..

Chapter 2: Enigma

Last time: "So, they sent another one."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady watched her prey turn slowly towards her. His statement did not go unheard by Lady. Instead she stored that comment for later evaluation as she felt the

adrenaline rise, flowing through out her blood system. Without hesitation she sprinted across the room and slid ove the desk, he rlong legs outstretched aiming for

the midsection of her target. She saw him spin to the left and immediately followed up on the movement by pushing off the desk and doing a roundhouse side kick

to his face. To her surprise and satisfaction he caught her foot. Lady smirked in the shadows. It seems that she was gonna have to fight for this prey. It

never ceases to amaze her how the the rush and strain, the tension that belies the quick movements of each punch and kick gets her blood rushing, while

the heat rised inside her body surrounding her person with an aura with a shade of crimson red. Lady might have considered that fighting was just like

sex, or maybe, even better. Lady fell back using her hands to catch the edge of the desk to level herself when she used her other leg to swipe another kick to his face.

He moved back but never let loose his hold on her ankle. On the contrary, he took her ankle and started to twist at an odd angle while she moved her

body to compensate the ache she was feeling at the way her ankle was being twisted. Lady started to kick at his midsection again but he grabbed her other leg in

one swift movement and brought both legs around his waist so that she was straddleling him while using his other arm to wrap it around her wasit. Her body was

pulled flushed against his chest and she head butted him. By the look in his glacial sapphire eyes, she could tell that this move got him irritated. He threw her down

on top of the desk while staying on top of her and pinned her arms above her head. In a hard yet crazed tone, he asked: "who sent you?"

She choose to rub her body against his suggestively just to see his reaction but he ignored it. One thing she didnt like was being on the bottom so

she flipped them both over onto the floor while she gained the position of being on top. Lady was now in a 'playing' mood. She decided that she would have fun

with this one. She regained her assessts back and back flipped into a safer spot. He got up off the floor and they both circled each other waiting to see

who would be the one to punce first. At that point she felt the anticipation rising in her. She saw the twitch in his leg, a slight movement that was fast, but

she saw it anyways and knew that he would be the one coming for her this time. Again, they exchanged quick blows. From the look of another's

point of view, and outsider would think that he was watching a dance, with the way Lady did a flying split in the air and how he twirled around her, quickly

grabbing her waist from behind and pinning her to the wall. It was like watching a ballet of possession and romance, maybe, a dance of seduction. Either

that or it was just 'foreplay.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door and internally cursed. This fight was far from over and she was still in a 'playing' mood.

She head butted him again making sure that he would get one hell of a headahce tomorrow and quickly threw a punch toward the pressure point

at his neck which he blocked with his own hand covering hers to lessen the impact. She pushed her body against his and saw the opening she needed

and ran straight towards the window. Just as the door to the office was opening, she broke through the glass window while covering her face. Her

heart fluttered as the wind gushed passed her and whipped its fury around her as she plummeted to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched the assasin take out what looked like a gun from the distance and aimed it towards the flag poles that were in front of the building.

The 'gun' made a hissing noise as it released an anchor like head connected to a thick black rope wrapping itself to the pole. Gliding through the

air, like the female had done this many times before, he saw her wrap her legs around the pole just like she had done with his waist, twirling her lithe

body around and around. In all of his life he had never felt quite so 'exhilerating'. A gleam came into his eyes that made him look malevolent and he wished

silently to himself that he would 'meet' this assasin again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady landed gracefully on her feet and looked up towards the shadow of a figure who was currently leaning against the window she had broke through from.

Her face slight marred at the frown she made when she thought of her failure to complete her 'mission.' Although she failed to kill him tonight, she was not

letting this one get away. There's always a tommorrow. If anything, this only made the hunt more interesting and she was definately awaiting for their

next encounter. Turning her back away from the figure, her mind began formualting another figure as she ran towards her car. Her thoughts remained

solely on one thing, and that was the enigma of Virgil Sparda.

-The End-

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.. R&R.. i wont be updating for a while b/c im a lil depressed ova my lack of reviews... Im such a contradiction... one

minute i say its okay and now i dont.. I want review pplz.. so R&R.. its not that hard to do...


End file.
